Accidental Danger
by dragonbreather4568
Summary: Well there's this girl that joined the host club as a musical entertainer. Her dad is the leader of a drug cartel and is increasingly over protectiive, but he's never taken it this far...
1. Preface

Preface

Ryu walked through the halls of a famous Japanese private school. People gawking at her outfit and how tall she was. Ryu Nagashi, pronounced na-ga-shi, a 6'1 black haired, blue eyed, 17 year old. For the first 16 and a half years of her life she went to public school, but then her father sold some illegal modified weapons and was put in jail. But even through jail, he still loved his daughter, so he put her in Ouran High School Academy.

Ryu wasn't happy about this, she had to leave her friends behind and walk into a place where everyone was rich and snooty. Ryu worked her way up the stairs and about half way up she was taken captive by two girls in flared yellow dresses with white shoulders. One had deep brown hair and dark green eyes, the other blonde hair with water blue eyes.

"You, yes you, you would be perfect for him." The girl with brown hair spoke, the two practically lifting her off the ground.

The blonde smiled, "Yes, she is."

Ryu's black hair flew behind her, "Who? And would you put me down."

The blonde looked at the brunette, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Ira?"

The girl called Ira laughed, "of course I am."

They carried Ryu up the stairs for at least 4 flights carrying her to an abandoned music room. They opened the door and threw her in.

Ryu turned around, "Would you two just leave me alone!" she stood shocked for a moment; they were standing their eyes mesmerized.

Ryu stood there for a moment but not seconds after she started talking there was a voice in her ear, "Hello, ladies."

Ryu screamed and turned around, "Who the heck are you?"

A man with blonde hair in a mad hatter's outfit (Alice in Wonderland) stood smiling back, "My name is unimportant but your beauty is marvelous." He put his hand under her chin.

Ryu's reflexes worked fast slapping his hand off of her, "Are you nuts?"

The man was taken aback, offended he said, "Me? Of course not how could you say such a thing?"

Ryu lifted her eyes from his looking around the room, "This is just too weird."

The man smiled, "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club."

The two girls smiled and said, "Everyone! Let's go, we're going to let her talk to the club!"

The blonde man smiled, "Well what type of guys do you like, the strong silent type, the boy Lolita; how about the mischievous type or the cool type."

"You're nuts." She backed up.

He walked closer to her, "Or maybe you're into a guy like me."

She smirked, "The annoying obnoxious type? I'll pass." She walked away.

He looked shocked and went and sulked in a corner.

She turned to walk out until she felt someone grab her arm, "Wait."

She turned around to see the tall black haired boy that the blonde said, _was the strong silent type?_

"Why? I didn't ask to be brought here. I want to go to study."

He looked at me silently, "Because I heard you playing your guitar this morning."

The black haired boy that Tamaki said was the _cool type, _walked up, "I did as well maybe, Tamaki?"

"Yes Kyoya, I know what you're hinting at, and I think it would be a wonderful idea!"

Ryu stepped back as he started talking, "Now I'm scared."

The small blonde walked up to her, "You need to come and perform with us! And then you can play with Usa-chan and Haru-chan and all of us!"

Ryu looked at him, "What's your name?"  
The kid smiled, "Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But you can call me Honey, right Takashi?"

The man holding on to Ryu's hand let go and spoke, "yeah."

She knew she must have looked shocked, "Haninozuka?" she pointed at the man that had her hand, "You must be Morinozuka."

He nodded his head, "Yeah."

She grew very excited, "Sure, HELL YES I'LL DO IT!"


	2. Chapter 1 Down the Rabbit Hole

(4 months later)

Tamaki Suoh looked at Ryu Nagashi who was playing her guitar to his guests. _She sang beautifully, and when she did she let her heart out. _

"_Tamaki Sen-pai?" Tamaki turned around to see Haruhi Fujioka._

"_Yes Haruhi? What is it." Tamaki tried to smile._

"_I think I should be asking you that." Her eyes showed him that she was truly worried._

He sighed, "Nothing really I'm just thinking about the day we all met Ryu."

Haruhi smiled lightly, "you've always liked her."

"Yes, but only as a friend. I'm just still concerned about her father moving back in with her mother. And her ex-boyfriend's sudden interest in her."

Haruhi looked up at him, "Do you think we should warn Mori?"

Tamaki thought, "Maybe, the purpose of the Ouran Host club is to make every woman happy."

Haruhi looked up at him, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I mean every woman, including the women inside of the Ouran host club."

Haruhi smiled, "You have a point. I think that's a wonderful motto."

Tamaki smiled, "Well I try to help. Ryu needs friends that listen to her and that talk to her instead of just telling her what to do."

Haruhi looked up at Mori who was staring immensely hard at Ryu, "Mori?"

He looked up at her, "Yes, Haruhi? What do you need?"  
She looked over at Ryu, "I think she needs some help."

He sighed, "I know, she's attempted to tell me but never got around to it."

Haruhi looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Yesterday, she started to talk to me. But as soon as she started her father knocked on the door. So she ended up cooking him a special dinner and introducing me instead of talking to me."

Haruhi looked over at Ryu one last time, "You shouldn't hold back just take her to a room and talk to her. She needs to know that we're here for her."

"Takashi!" Mitsukuni Haninozuka ran up behind Mori and hugged him, he blinked, "what's wrong Haru-Chan?"

Haruhi sighed, "I'm concerned about Ryu-Sen-pai."

Honey-Sen-pai got down from Mori, "Ryu-Chan? Why?"

"She's been acting strange lately." Haruhi sighed.

Honey smiled, "She'll be fine, Haru-Chan, Ryu-Chan is okay, and she can take care of herself., right Takashi?"

"Yeah," Mori said.

"Okay!" Honey walked away.

Ryu Nagashi (point of view)

I watched Haruhi walk around talking to Honey-Sen-pai and Mori. Kyoya-Sen-pai walked towards me.

A female voice asked a question, "Ryu? Are you okay? You stopped playing."

I looked over at one of my friends, Ira, and nodded my head.

Kyoya looked at me, "well Ryu, your membership in the club has increased products by 70% with added males." He stuck out his hand, "welcome aboard."

She took his hand, confused until she felt a piece of paper, he winked, "I suggest you go freshen up Ryu it might do you some good, you've been performing all day."

I smiled, "Thanks, Kyoya-Sen-pai." I stood up- setting down my guitar- and walked towards the rest room. I opened the piece of paper, once I arrived.

Ryu,

I must inform you that your father has sent messages to myself asking for money and as much information about you that I have. He asked about boyfriends, friends, connections, anything and everything about you. He wished for me to deliver this information to him by any means of questioning/ digging. You know that I would not have to do that but I would rather not do things like that without your permission I haven't given him an answer, but I wish for you to explain to me your thoughts on this situation please.

Thank-You

I sighed, thinking to myself; recently I discovered a piece of information while overhearing one of my father's calls. He's using my mother's account for some sort of illegal chatter to frame her for anything that may lead back to him. I wasn't about to allow him to do that but I sure as hell wasn't going to let him do it to me.

_Down the Rabbit hole and back again…_ I sighed. I washed my hands, turning off the faucet. I walked towards the door only for it to watch it open for me.

Mori's arms wrapped around me arousing screams' and awes from the guests. He quickly shut the door while disappointment shed its way through the club.

"You need to tell me about the note Kyoya just gave you."

I looked at his eyes, "My father wants money, and as much information about me that Kyoya has."  
"I'm worried about you."

"So is everybody else, you have no need to worry I can handle it."

His eyes narrowed, "I don't know how much help I'll be when you're father hurts you and I kill him."

I hit his chest, "You will do nothing of the sort."

"Only if he doesn't hurt you…"

I snapped, "Why do you care!"

He looked shocked as he stepped back and looked to the side, "never mind."

He turned and walked out quickly, the guests looking over their chairs at him as he walked away.

Honey Sen-pai walked towards him trying to keep up. He spoke up, "Takashi? Is there anything I can do to help? Or Usa-chan?"

Mori stopped and fell to his knees, "No, Mitsukuni, I… I don't think there is."

Haruhi walked up behind them as Mori stood up and walked away.

"Mor…" she began to reach after him as Tamaki put his hand on hers. She looked up at him, "Senpai?"

"Let him go. He's letting his emotions get a hold of him. Ryu never has been someone to just fold over for someone she doesn't now well. She's been here for a while but she's still adjusting to us."

Haruhi nodded her head.

I turned around to hide my tears. I knew I had hurt him but this was the only way. I heard the door shut and I turned around only to see Kyoya.

Kyoya looked at me curiously, "You do know that he likes you."

I nodded my head and breathed in deeply, "Yes."

"Then why…"  
"Because I don't want him to get hurt."  
I felt him wrap his arms around me giving me a hug, "You're father texted me."

I looked up at him, "What did he say?"  
"He wants me to come and talk to him. I'm just going to tell him I haven't had enough time to get any information together."

She leaned back and tried to smile, "All right."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Little To Late

I sighed walking home was normally the most fun part of the day. I got to think of what happened that day, but today was not a day I wanted to remember. I looked up at the house unenthused about going in, I wanted so much to turn around and go elsewhere. I walked towards the gate hopeing that maybe it was locked and I'd have to go somewhere else but to my dismay it was ajar. I looked up and noticed my father's car was no longer in the garage so I walked in locking the gate behind me.

I thought back to what I had said to Mori wishing I could turn around and change it all. I opened the front door and put down my bag and shut the door locking it.

"MOM! You home?" I called out looking side to side.

"Yes, I need to talk to you." She sounded like she was worried and when I turned around she grabbed my hand and began to rush me out the door.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I tried to stop.

"Talk about it in the car when we head towards the Ootori house."

"Mom! What's going on!" I turned around to look at her.

She sighed, "I over heard your father on the phone with one of his 'clients',"  
"And!"

"Let me finish. And he said something about getting back at her for betraying him and I know he wasn't talking about me because I've never met your friends and he said something about Kyoya Ootori."

"Mom, Kyoya is going to meet with dad this afternoon. You're probably freaking out of nothing."

"Then why did he say something that sounded like they will all pay for going behind my back with my daughter."

"Well we'll go talk to Mr. Otori."

My mother looked at me, "Yes we will." She began to get into the car and I followed, "and while we begin to move in that direction call Kyoya make sure he's not with your father."

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his number, it rang, and rang, and rang. _"You've reached Kyoya Otori leave your number and state your business and I will return your call when time permits."_

I looked at my mother, "He didn't answer, WAIT!" I realized as soon as I spoke that right on the other side of these houses was Honey senpai's dojo.

"What!" my mother sounded worried.

"Pull over!"

"What!"

"Pull over!"

The car was pulled to the side and I opened the door and stepped out, "Keep going, I need to go and see Mori!"

"Ryu! We don't have time for this!"

"Yes we do, trust me. Go warn Mr. Otori!"

My mother drove away as I hurried towards Honey-Sen-pai's dojo. _ Mori must be there, he always is at this time._ I walked up out of breath and I looked up at the door, "Honey-Sen-pai!" I ran inside and looked around and saw nothing. I closed my eyes and listened carefully, as I listened I caught the sound of an insistant thumping coming from the closet. I turned towards it and opened up the door.

"Thank-you!" A maid stepped out, "You can't believe how stuffy it is in there."

I looked at her, "What happened to Morinozuka senpai and Haninozuka senpai?"  
She had tears rolling down her cheek, "There were men with guns, who threatened to kill me if the two of them didn't leave with them; so they left."

_Damn… I was too late. _"Which way did they go?"

"I… I don't know."

I told her the call the police and tell them everything, I headed out there was only one place near here that dad would have had them put. I went back to the house knowing it had been a couple of hours since school got out. I felt stupid for taking the long way home especially since I knew Kyoya was going to meet with my father. I uncovered my bike I looked at it. I hated pulling out. I wasn't the best at turns I either leaned to much or not enough, either way it got scratched up. But now wasn't the time to worry about that. I grabbed the keys off the wall turned the ignition and headed out.

I headed out of town, remembering where my father used to hide his drugs. I knew it wasn't used for that anymore I just couldn't find any proof for Michael. (Michael Knight ex-boyfriend and cop.)

Amelia Nagashi (Ryu's mom)pov

I watched as Ryu ran off, conscerned for her well being. I knew all of her friends were endanger as was she but I couldn't let that stop me. I put the car in drive and headed back towards Mr. Otori's, I wasn't sure what I would tell him, _'your son has been kidnapped by my husband?' _or _'my husband is a drug dealer that is protective of his daughter and has gone and kidnapped your son for being friends with my daughter.' _Oh yeah all of that would just go over smoothly. I looked at the house and sighed, _this man can probably call on his police force and cover japan looking for my husband if I'm not careful._

I pulled into the main house driveway after I told his gategaurd who I was and the general reason of why I'm there. Kyoya's sister met me a the door.

"Mrs. Nagashi?"

"Fuyumi, is your father here?" I sighed.

"Um… yes, but I warn you he is kind of stressed right now."

I looked at her, "Do you mind if I ask why?"  
She sighed, "Kyoya's gone missing, as have Tamaki and Morinozuka-senpai."

I pulled back, "What about Mitsukuni and the Hitachiin twins; and Haruhi?"

She closed her eyes attempting to hold back tears, "No one knows."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Truth Comes Out

Amelia Nagashi POV

"What do mean?" Yoshio Otori yelled at me. I watched his eyes normally cold and stern, were now full of worry and hurt, "So you're telling me, you're husband, the leader of a drug cartel, has kidnapped my son, because he's friends with your daughter?"  
"Yes."

Fuyumi looked at me, "Why? Why, would anyone do anything like that?"

I looked down, "Because he wants to be the only man in her life, literally."

Yuzuru Suoh, Tamaki's father, looked at me, "What? That doesn't make any since. I'm sorry, but why would any man want to be the only one in his daughter's life?"  
I looked up at them, "Obsession, he loves her so much that he wanted to be the only one in her life. You see when I was pregnant with her my husband said that he didn't care what gender the child was to be."

"Nonsense, every man wants a son until something else happens, like a daughter." Yoshio looked at Fuyumi who smiled a weak smile back.

"That's what I thought, but when Ryu was born, he was happier than I'd ever seen him. He said that he wanted a girl the whole time. One day, one of Ryu's friends came over and they were playing together, it had been a little boy from down the street. Well, Akio, hadn't made it home from work yet when the little boy came over but when he got home he automatically made the boy leave."

"Ryu yelled at him and ran to her room and he looked at me. He asked me if I ever wanted to be the only girl in Ryu's life and I told him no of course not she needs a place where she can go to talk to someone other than to me."

Yuzuru looked at me, "Are you sure this man is mentally stable enough to be walking on our streets?"  
"Yes, but he's damn sure not sane enough to be around or near your sons."

Akio Nagashi POV

I looked out of the window, thinking of my daughter as I heard the screams of the young men echo through my head. She was my daughter, my life, my joy, and I wasn't going to share. I turned back to the door way of my office the silent call of my daughter filled my ears as I headed back down. I turned the corner the Otori boy's room to my left, I looked in the window. The boy's face was toward the wall his back toward me, his arms chained to the ceiling his feet dangling. Looking at the boy I remembered the other boys, they were all in the same position; shirts removed from their backs the evidence of whips applied to their backs. I walked back towards my daughters holding room, smirked to myself. Punishment… that was what was needed…


End file.
